


Even Goddesses Bleed

by ChopLogic



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I'm going to hell anyways so why not, Menstrual Sex, Warboys getting their red wings, completely ignoring the fact that Nux died, flipping a male-centric religion on it's head through applied use of the menstrual cycle, true science fact orgasms relieve period cramps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopLogic/pseuds/ChopLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months now, the Citadel has adjusted to the new rule of the former Wives now Sisters, and everything is going along just fine. Well it would be if it wasn't for one curious warboy and his motor mouth and little to no ibuprofen in the Australian outback wasteland.</p><p>---</p><p>Written for a prompt on the madmaxkink dreamwidth board.<br/>Pg 10, comment 15: "...War Boys all finding out about periods post-movie and being so impressed that they try to worship the Wives and Furiosa. Immortan Joe's patriarchy becomes a goddess-worshipping matriarchy. And because the War Boys are used to taking things to the extreme, getting their red wings becomes the awesome thing they all want to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first to bleed was Cheedo. One could tell it was her time from the bursts of wheezing groans that filtered through her closed door, she was always first of the Wives to bleed. The other women bustled in and out of her room, bringing great bowls of warm water and brownish rags and clean linens to replace those they carried away bloody. Toast’s face was sour the entire time, as if she was waiting for some terrible news she knew would come.

Nux was entranced, barely listening to Capable’s soft voice as se read all the squiggles she called “words” from a page of the thing she called a “book”. The white noise of the redhead’s voice dwindled out, Nux felt a tickle of hair against his jaw and his attention was dragged from the constant motion of bodies down to Capable’s deep eyes and quirked brow.

“What has you so focused, love?” she didn’t sound angry, which made Nux relax a little. He would kick himself if he upset Capable when she was really doing him a favor.

“Nothing, just.. Ah nothing, please keep reading,” He wiggled a little closer and the arm around the redhead’s shoulders squeezed her briefly, bright eyes once again fixed on the pages with their indecipherable shapes and squiggles. Capable stayed quiet for a moment, Nux looked up again to see her watch the lanky Dag saunter out of Cheedo’s room, red tinted water sloshing over the basin she gripped in front of her full belly and spattering onto her floppy boots.

“She’s bleeding,” Sighed Capable before settling in to read again, her tone nonchalant as if she was saying the sun was hot. Nux was a little startled.

“Bleeding? Is she hurt? Is that why she’s been groaning like that all day?” He shifted to stand but a pat on his thigh made him pause.

“Yes she’s bleeding, no she isn’t hurt, and yes that’s why. It’s a thing that happens to women, you don’t need to worry,” Once again her words eased him, Nux settled back and was just about to fall into the soft lilt of Capabe’s reading voice when he came up with another barrage of questions.

“Has she been bleeding all day? How can she bleed without being wounded? Will she be alright?” Genuine concern edged Nux’s voice, sure he cared for Capable, but the other wives were dear to him too. Cheedo liked to weave crowns and chains from flowers and dressed the pale boy with them; he shuddered at the thought that she may be suffering.

A flush crept onto Capable’s cheeks; this boy had no sense of how the female body worked and a voracious curiosity, he might as well be analyzing an entirely new species thought Capable. She dog-eared the page she was on and closed the book. Cheedo’s groaning had quieted and it seemed like the other women had paused in their to-ing and fro-ing, best to get it over quickly then leave the poor boy with all his questions bouncing around his head.

“When a woman is healthy and of the right age for.. _Breeding_ ,” Her teeth gritted on the word, a flash of pity crossed Nux’s eyes and he gave her a firm squeeze, Capable paused for a slow breath to overcome the bile in her throat, then continued. “Her body makes a place for the child, and that stays around for a while so there’s a chance to..” Nux nodded quickly, sparing Capable from more harsh words.

“After a time, if there isn’t a child, her body undoes what it made so it can make a fresh one, and she bleeds it out,” It was a simple explanation, Capable’s eyes roved over the room for a moment then closed as she shrugged. Good enough for her. Not enough for Nux.

“So, It’s all blood? The baby grows in blood?”

“Not all blood, there’s a part which is mainly blood which nourishes the baby, and that breaks apart and comes out over a few days, and if there’s a baby there’s a sort of water in there too along with the blood,”

“Wait wait, over a few days? Cheedo will bleed for a few days?”

“Yes, it doesn’t come out all at once, it’s a little slow,”

“That is..” Nux trailed off, Capable looked at him expecting a look of disgust, but all she could see in his blue eyes as he stared at Cheedo’s door was awe. “..So damn _chrome_ ,”

On cue, Cheedo groaned low, begging for someone to smother her so she wouldn’t hurt anymore. Nux’s expression wavered and his body tensed.

“Oh and there’s pain too, Cheedo’s body is trying to squeeze the blood out and it makes her ache quite fiercely, poor thing,” Nux looked at the redhead, a little bewildered but with a half-grin on his face.

“So, even you go through this?” a nod, “Bleeding and pain and all?” another nod, “That is so _rutting chrome_ , you are all practically _warriors_ if you can stand going through this, it’s only once right?” Capable shook her head and Nux looked appalled.

“It’s a cycle, happens every 30 days or so, sometimes more, sometimes less,”

Nux’s brows crawled up to his barely-there hairline as his jaw hung open; Capable smiled, kissed his nose, and stood up to reshelf the book for another time. Nux thanked Capable and left, a little spring in his step at this little tidbit of information.

Word spread quickly among the warboys thanks to Nux’s motor mouth; the Wives, now called the Sisters, could bleed for seven days every thirty days, enduring pain that made them wish for death, and still live to see the next sunrise. Warpups and repairboys alike were dumbfounded, in light of their god’s recent death this was practically a second coming.

Rumors took like matches to guzzoline, and soon the Sisters were replaced with a new title: The Valkyries.

* * *

 Cheedo was first to notice the new treatment. She had walked the halls unafraid before, the boys giving her a decent berth to pass, but now at the sound of her sandals on soft sand made them plaster their pale bodies to the wall and hush any conversation.

She could feel the black-rimmed eyes follow her as she passed, the sudden silence deafening. Her stomach twinged and she grunted, then a wave of ache radiated from her core and she stooped, spitting a colourful string of Buzzard curses.

The boys surged forward, waves of murmurs breaking out as Cheedo was suddenly swallowed by gentle hands on her shoulders and back to support her.

 _Is she sick?_  
_No Valkyraies don’t get sick dumbass._  
_She looks pale she should see the mech._  
_No no we don’t want the oh-em tinkering about with someone as shiny as her._  
_Are you alright?_  
_Sister Cheedo?_  
_Cheedo?_  
_Valkyarie?_  
_Are you alright?_

Cheedo was bewildered, dark brows quirked together at the sight of dozens of eyes peering at her with worry pooled in the black grease around them.

“I’m fine, stop touching me I’m fine,” The hands immediately pulled away and the boys retreated. Her eyes roved the painted faces, looking for any familiar markings or scars to discern one boy from the droves of others. She knew a few boys, but could not find their faces in the horde, Cheedo sighed and jutted her chin to the closest one.

“You,”

“Me?”

“Yeah, what did you call me?”

“I called you Sister Cheedo, Sister Cheedo,”

“No before that you said something different, or it was one of you over there,” she waved her hand at the crowd behind the speaking warboy. The pale youth looked over his shoulders with a little flash of panic in his eyes, then his gaze settled back on Cheedo with a swallow that made the knot on his neck twitch.

“They called you Valkyrie, that’s what you are right?”

“A what?”

“A Valkyrie, chooser of the slain, undying. We heard you can bleed for seven days and not die, and that makes you a Valkyrie,” there were nodding heads and murmurs all around, Cheedo was all the more dumbfounded. Who told these boys about her, about this monthly messiness, about something so absolutely feminine there’s no way…

“Oh I am going to _shred_ her,” Cheedo strode forward, stormy expression easily parting the boys in her path like a sea of white limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dag’s laughter was bright and full as it ricocheted off the hard walls of the Vault, easily drowning out Toast’s gentler chuckles. Cheedo was trying to look furious and menacing, but the flush that crept onto her smooth cheeks gave away her embarrassment. Capable sat on the couch in front of the youngest Sister, dumbfounded at the tale she had just told.

“It’s all thanks to _your_ тупица передач глава, _Capable_ ,” Cheedo spat. The redhead gave a little cough of a gasp, she had lived with Cheedo long enough to decipher her Buzzard curses without pause.

“Don’t say that about Nux, he didn’t mean any harm,”

“Oh yeah? Wait until your guts get all twisted up and see how brave you are when a bunch of warboys try to mob you,”

“They were trying to help,”

“Help? Where’s the help in lying to a bunch of Солнце с ума дерьмо покрыты металлические лохи?”

“No! Cheedo that’s not it-”

“Both of you calm down,” Furiosa separated herself from the wall and stepped between the two girls, looking at the seated Capable and the flushed Cheedo with a cool glare.

“What has been said has been said, the boys are going to be a bit more cautious around you until you’re done bleeding, then everything should be back to normal for a few days,” She folded her arms, prosthetic over flesh and looked at them in turn.

“That would be fine but,” Toast leaned forward, dark eyes flicking over Cheedo and Capable before resting on Furiosa, “I haven’t started yet, neither has Capable, and unless you are very good at hiding yours, you too Furiosa,”

“It would be twenty-one days of chaos at least, but it would end in time,” murmured Dag, long fingers brushing her belly, she was blessedly free from the monthly messiness for now, “But in another thirty days it will all start again,”

“Capable, how about you call your warboy and we come to some sort of plan. He’s good with the other boys, they should listen to him if he tells them not to rush the Sisters like they did Cheedo,” Furiosa ignored Toast’s and Dag’s statements, those were problems to be addressed a little later.

A warboy was flagged down as he passed the Vault door and he was sent off to retrieve the gangly boy with twin tumors on his neck. Nux arrived with a sheepish look on his face, cheeks a splotchy red under his coat of white clay dust.

He avoided Cheedo’s hard look as he sat beside Capable, pressing himself against her warm side for protection from an inevitable chastisement.

“So, you got curious, Capable enlightened you, and you enlightened a few boys who spread the word around,” Furiosa’s tone wasn’t harsh, she was simply stating facts.

“That’s it yeah, ‘m sorry,” Nux bowed his head, hand wavering as if to knock himself in the temple but his fist rested back on his knee, there would be time for that later when Capable wouldn’t fuss about it. "I thought it was really chrome how you all.. Yeah, the boys took it a little far,"

"Too far," scoffed Cheedo, Nux flinched, Capable frowned at the dark haired girl and gave the revhead a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“We can’t have the Sisters getting mobbed, we need you to get word out among the boys to just act natural,” She continued, scrubbing the palm of her flesh hand over her shaved scalp. “We just need them to calm down before this spins out, think you can manage that?”

Nux nodded, a jerky dip of his shaved head as his bright eyes flitted from woman to woman. He could fix this, he was good at fixing, he was a blackthumb, and he would fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's confirmed that the Buzzards (the guys in the spiky jalopies right in the beginning of Fury Road) speak Russian, it's my headcanon that Cheedo was taken as collateral when they encroached on Immortan's land and warboys were sent to push them back and it ended in a raid, she still remembers some of the more colourful parts of her naitive tongue.
> 
> She calls Nux a "stupid gear head" and the rest of the warboys "sun crazy shit covered metal fuckers" to the best of google translate's abilities.


	3. [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil warning here for some menstrual play but like, if you're reading this fic you're probably into that so here you go.

Nux didn’t end up fixing anything, in fact he may have made it worse. Toast didn’t notice much of a change in the warboys until a warm drop down her leg hailed the arrival of her period. She clicked her tongue and quickly ducked into one of the alcoves of the rock halls; all she needed was to repurpose some of her wrappings and clean her thighs and she could make it back to the Vault easily. What Toast didn’t count on was a warboy by the name of Hisser pausing when he saw her white-clad form leaning up on a wall of an alcove.

Nux had gathered them all together the night previous, telling them all the Valkyries were rather sensitive about their bleeding, even as chrome as it was, and that they shouldn’t be treated any different then normal. They weren’t to offer help, or comment, just put the thought of their blood and agony out of their minds and carry on like cogs in the great machine of the Citadel.

Hisser could hear the dark-skinned girl mumble and curse as she pulled apart an arm wrap and tried to rewrap it about her hips. One little bit of help to one of the Sisters wouldn’t upset the tuning of the entire Citadel. He placed a gentle touch on Toast’s shoulder.

Toast whipped around with a startled noise, somewhere between a scream and a growl, fingertips smeared red and the barest scrap of cloth covering herself. Hisser didn’t dare to look any lower then her stormy face.

“Sister To’st, I don’t mean to intrude but, did you need help?” he lisped a little, thanks to a rather haphazard modification he had begged the Organic Mechanic to preform on him. Toast’s gaze softened a hair, still wary but not outright furious. Nux told them to back off, she guessed some of them didn't get the message entirely.

“I’ve started bleeding, I don’t have enough cloth with me and I can’t clean up,” her lips pursed and she huffed, glaring down at the mess then flicking her gaze back to the warboy and with a jut of her chin they stepped a little deeper into the alcove.

“I have some rags, but they’re kinda grimy,” he furrowed his brows, causing the black around his eyes to stretch and squish, “I have my canteen with me too, that might help,”

“Give it to me, the canteen, I’ll get you more water to replace it once I get back to the Vault,” obediently Hisser handed it over, Toast minced to a stack of crates in the back of the alcove, probably ammunition or spare parts, and sat down to clean herself better. Hisser stood by, eyes darting everywhere around the small space that wasn’t Toast.

“Fucking blood everywhere and I just started,” Hisser swallowed thickly at Toast’s commentary, blood was precious to warboys and here she was cursing and fussing about it like her body was trying to get rid of it. The thought came to him so suddenly and lewdly Hisser almost swallowed his tongue, Toast shot a look at the warboy and cocked a brow, Hisser coughed and tried to settle down again.

“You wanted to say something?” Well damn her title was right after all, she did know. Hisser flushed and turned his back, speaking over his shoulder so the former wife wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“Just a though, might help you clean up better, it’h sthupid though,” damn that lisp, he could feel heat burn on his cheeks. He heard water splatter on the sandstone floor and the wet slap of sodden white cloth laid against naked thigh, it made him shudder.

“Tell me, best to get it out now or you might singe your ears off with that blush,” Hisser clapped his hands over his powdered ears, sure enough they were as hot as his cheeks and probably as ruddy too. He turned back to toast, took a wavering step forward, then knelt in front of her with eyes fixed on her face still.

He could smell the blood. The meaty scent tantalized him, begged him to look down and gaze upon its source, but his gaze stayed firm.

“Let me clean you, Valkyrie,” his words were a rasp in a dry throat, like so much sand that never saw water. Toast looked at him then down a little further to the smear of red, then back to the boy. So eager to please, and if nobody told anybody, this would just be a one-time thing, there was nothing to fear. A smirk tugged on Toast’s lips but she didn’t let it out; she was a Valkyrie now, strong and conquering, and she would have this warboy kneel before her and clean her.

“Do it,” She let her legs spread a little wider and cocked her hips forward. The warboy finally dared a look downwards and choked out a soft groan. His lips parted and his tongue lolled out, split down the center to form two delicate tips that he traced up Toast’s sex. He curled them into her, teasing out the blood that dripped from her as his lips suckled her folds and wiped her clean.

Toast knew many things, but she didn’t know the name for this, but that hadn’t stopped her from fantasizing about it countless times before. Sometimes Joe had made her do this to his shaft, (she had always been tempted to bite it off,) but now she knew why he had demanded such a service so often, it felt _fucking good._

Hisser liked it too, it made the war inside of him ease, the need for gore and nitro soothed as he drank from her. His hands found her thighs with delicate shaking touches, making sure his ministrations only teased pleased groans and sights from the woman. She tasted like war, like hot sands and guzzoline, like the sun on Hisser's back as his driver sent them rocketing through the wastes. It was a blessing for lack of a better word. 

His tongue flicked against the top of her sex, the little nub right at her apex, and Toast moaned out a jumble of curses and praise. He did it again with a little more force and Toast had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop her from making too much noise. Little too late for that, Hisser heard the sound of approaching boots and he quickly stopped, trying to wipe the red from his mouth before other boys spotted him.

“Hisser t’fuck are you-”  
“Quit talkin’ so rough you’re in the presence of one of the fuckken Sisters!”  
“Talkin’ rough? “Ave you ‘eard y'self lately?”

It was a pair of warboys, Zef and Mica, both broader then Hisser but of the same height as the split-tongue youth. They took one look at Toast, then at the red around Hisser’s lips, then back to the Sister who now sported a dark glare. Toast didn’t like to be interrupted.

“Are you?”  
“Nah ‘e couldn’t be, Nux told us all not to,”  
“But he, th’red,” Mica pointed to his lips, then to Hissers, then to Toast over the lisping warboy’s shoulder. Zef made a gentle “oh” noise, followed by a louder “Ohh!” as he realized what was transpiring. Hisser leapt forward and clapped a hand over Zef’s lips.

“Shut your hole you sthupid fuck,” and true to his name Hisser hissed, once Zef mumbled a quiet apology for his outburst, Hisser’s hand came down. “This ith a private matter between Toast and I, forget you saw anything,” He waved his hands at the pair of white-painted youths, trying to shoo them. Toast was thankful of Hisser’s quick diplomacy, but she had an even better idea.

“Wait, come back,” Zef and Mica froze, then scampered back into the alcove out of sight of the passing crowd once more. “Hisser, you can share right?” Hisser gave an unsure nod, Toast then gave her attention to the other two warboys, smirk finally curling her lips.

“I want you all to take turns cleaning me,” Mica and Zef had a moment of confusion, and then it dawned on them. Valkyrie blood, lifeblood, offered to them right from the source, a glorious blessing. Zef and Mica jostled each other to fit between Toast’s legs, but Hisser reclaimed his spot with ease and finished his task much to the Valkyrie’s approval.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry this took nine million years to write out, ive been busy planning for a massive trip and an upcoming convention and I'm working almost everyday and everything is the hell
> 
> but here have some Capable/Nux fluffl where Nux decries the system that used to keep Capable safe and they bastardize some religious hand gestures.

He wanted to reprimand them, to grab the lash that he knew was hidden in one of the guards’ quarters, hang up their arms from a winch and stripe their backs for it just like his had been lashed in the past. He wouldn’t though, couldn’t let himself fall upon brutality to maintain order like the dead Immortan did. A rap in the head with a curled fist chased out the bad thought, a quirk Capable had yet to rid the warboy of. 

The anger and frustration twisted in Nux’s guts like a knife, he was trying to help but it was like trying to start an engine with a dead battery. Chug chug chug sputter, chug chug chug sputter. Set out the rules then all it takes is one curious warboy to make the lanky youth reconsider his plans. 

Capable could help with this. She bled too and she might be able to shed some light on better protecting the other Sisters. Nux stood from his workbench and tidied away his tools, a little grin on his split lips. He liked Capable, it was obvious as the scars on his lips,

Soon enough Nux had rinsed off his face and hands and stretched out on a pallet in the vault with his head cradled in Capable’s lap. His hands fidgeted, twisting in and out of the holy V8. She smoothed her hand over his scalp, calming him as his mind struggled for peace. He had expected an easy solution to come to him when he sat with the Sister, but now with her lovely smile and her lovely hair and lovely her all in front of him, an easy solution seemed so far out of his reach it terrified the warboy.

“I just can’t..” His lips twisted in and out of the words he wanted silently. Can’t live with myself if you get hurt, can’t just wait for it to end because it will all start again in 30 days. Nux huffed and scrubbed at his eyes with his knuckles for a moment, then brought his balled fists away to blink reddened eyes up at the Sister.

“I know, we can plan something out, we can make this work,” It was a very Toast thing to say. Capable didn’t really have a clue how to approach this; The boys knew the Sisters were special, that they had to be taken care of, but at the same time the Sisters just wanted to be normal

"I can't just sit by and let the boys just.." Nux's lips pursed, not wanting to let out that train of thought with Capable in earshot. His blue eyes snapped up to meet hers, bright eyes flicking over her iris, "I can't let you.." His voice dwindled off, a pause, then he sat bolt upright, scrambling away from the redhead and settling on the side of the pallet furthest away from the confused Sister. He wound up tight, all his lanky limbs folding in until he was all broad back and trouser clad-shins with his knees pressed into his shaded eye sockets.

"I shouldn't be talking like that, saying stuff like that to you, I sound like him," he bit the words, voice harsh and upset and muffled against his thighs. Capable's quirked brow smoothed and a little look of solemn understanding crossed her face, Nux didn't want to sound like the man he had hailed as a god, the man who had kept her captive and bred with her like livestock. Nux pulled himself tighter, toes curling under the ratty hems of his pants, closing up on himself in shame.

Capable crawled over, setting a gentle hand on the Warboy and pursing her hips as he started under her touch.

"You don't know what else to do Nux, its alright," her words made him groan low.

"No it's not! You're sayin you would be stuck in here again until you stop bleeding, like a wife! Only safe cause you're caged!" He cried out his words, as if the volume of his voice alone could make Capable understand.

She settled beside the shivering Warboy, smoothing her hands over his clammy skin as she pulled his head to her breast. He blinked, dazed at the sudden light, but he let himself be moved by the gentle woman.

"It's alright Nux, you want to keep me safe," the pale boy let out an unhappy whine; Immortan had kept her safe, kept her locked away, he didnt want to be like Immortan even if it meant Capable would be safe. "We just have to find a better way around it, that's all,"

Capable paused, humming slightly as she thought. She brought her hands together in front of Nux's face, softly setting her chin on his tumor less shoulder as her fingers interlocked in the holy V8.

"Maybe," her fingers twisted out of the holy shape, fingers straight and tight together with her thumbs pointing right out from her palm. "Maybe the boys can keep me safe," her right hand slid over the back of her left, forming a wide V with her hands. "Maybe we just have to change the way they think about us,"

Toast had told her about her encounter; the boys wanted to help, albeit in a rather twisted manner, but they had been kind and understanding and genuinely concerned with the Sisters wellbeing. They needed guidelines, and Capable was for lack of a better word capable of giving them directions.

"Holy and chrome," Murmured Nux, his own scarred hands coming up behind Capable's and making the same shape. "Another Holy V, but V for Valkyrie," he unfolded an twisted in the Sister's arms, brow quirked at the redhead. "You really think this might work?"

"Yeah, I think between the two of us we an sway the boys," Capable smiled, "Plus, they hear it from a trustworthy source, no sense in not listening," Nux grinned too, nodding his head forward in a soft Warboy headbutt which made Capable giggle.

"Then, Capable the Valkyrie, I'll go address the troops," he pecked her on the lips and unfolded, standing and pulling his rumpled cargo pants straight. He hummed, thinking a moment before shooting a look at Capable, then he sat once more.

“So What am I supposed to tell them?”


End file.
